


Deception of the Force

by RGraves



Series: Legends of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Kylo Ren - Freeform, Mace Windu - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: So months after writing Dark Servant I drafted a couple of versions of its sequel I'm sorry for the delay but after the positive response to Dark Servant I wanted this to bigger and better, Also the majority of it runs parallel to Reys story in Dark Servant this is Finns Story I really hope enjoy it readers and be honest with your opinions I'm always open to criticism and others opinions





	1. Live today, Fight Tommrow

 

Finn awoke from his nightmare breathing heavy he jumped up from the bed he tore the stitches in his back "aaagh" he groaned and his sudden strength left him as he fell hard back onto the bed he heard running footsteps coming toward him, a voice came with "Finn, Finn it's okay buddy" it was Poe Dameron "Its alright buddy we made it" through heavy breathing Finn could only say one thing "Rey, Rey what about Rey did he get her" Poe grabbed Finns shoulder "Buddy she's fine as a matter of fact she kicked his ass"

"What ?, how"

"General Organa says she's strong with the force and with Luke's training she going to be a strong and powerful Jedi some day" Finn looked puzzled Poe could understand last thing Finn remembers is a hand to hand battle with Kylo Ren he's just woken up from the battle at Starkiller Base while the rest of us have had months to contemplate our current situation.

"Where's Rey, did you find Luke"

"Buddy a lots changed, just get some rest let the medic clear you and I promise, me and the General will explain everything"

Finn couldn't stop thinking about Starkiller base what happened to Han, Ren blasting Rey into that tree and his fight with Ren the two of them, hacking at one another with Lightsabers before they fought he could here the anger and entitlement in Rens voice when he pointed at Finn with his red lightsaber "That Lightsaber, It belongs to me !".

Finn couldn't think why Kylo believed so strongly that the lightsaber was his he'd obviously seen it before, then Finn remembered when Maz Kanata had given it to him Hans reaction as if it was something that had been lost for centuries, but still Han had clearly seen it before but Maz said there was no time to explain.

Lightsabers are extremely rare and no one really knows how to use them anymore let alone build them.

The doors slid open and Finn walked through Poe looked up from the blue prints he was inspecting "Finn good to see you up in about Buddy"

"Thanks Poe but I need to speak with the General now it's important"

"Yeah sure buddy after what you did on Starkiller base I've a feeling she'll clear her schedule just to to thank you"

General Organa spun round in her seat "Finn Good to see you, I know your probably wondering what's going on"

"With all do respect I just want to know about Rey General, I'm no war hero like Han no disrespect I think maybe it's best if me an Rey just fly on back to Jakku"

"If that's they way you feel we'll take you anywhere you want to go but Rey can't go with you"

"I think that's her decision General"

"It is Finn and she's already chosen, she left months ago to find Luke she's following her path that path leads her to Luke maybe to being a Jedi"

"Being a Jedi will lead her right back into the path of danger, into him"

Poe then interrupted "Hey calm down buddy Rey took care of him" to which General Organa said looking straight at Finn "Yet Finn knows she didn't, you know he's still alive don't you Finn"

"I do"

"Poe give us a minute" Poe left the room a little puzzled General Oragana looked at Finn intently "Finn you doubt yourself and it's your downfall when escaping the first order you rescued bb8 and Rey then when Rey was captured you walked fearless into the Lions Den pointed out the weakness of Starkiller base with Han and Chewie. Not a shred of doubt because you knew you could do it all, you needed to save Rey no matter what the cost or the danger I believe your doubt is your downfall Rey believes she'll see you again and I do to but now you need to find your path and it may lead across the galaxy but I believe ultimately it will bring you both back together. 


	2. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters chapter takes up where the last chapter left off, it's still a bit slow yet I promise it's nessary for the story I have in mind however Finn now begins his hunt for answers to the question of what his purpose is. Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma have not forgotten about the traitorous Storm trooper and take action to hunt him down. Also I like making these chapters short for slow readers and I'm uploading as fast as I can but I like to make sure every chapter is as good as it can be and the story is flowing well to do so I need break the story down and review it piece by painful piece.

Poe asks Finn what the General said "I have to find my own way is basically what she said Poe"

"Well do you know what your way is" Finn sat on top of one of the cargo boxes beside Poes ship and put his face in his hands "I don't Poe, I don't wanna run but I dunno how I can help am just me" Poe looked down feeling sorry for Finn but at the same time think how can he say that after what he did for us "Finn buddy" Poe said putting his arm over his shoulder to comfort him "I know you are gonna make the right decision what ever that decision is but none of us would be alive today if you hadn't abandoned the first order look at them" Poe gestured to everyone running around in the base Finn looked at them going about there business "You saved all of us buddy think on that before you make your decision"

Finn looked at Poe "I need to find someone can you help" Poe smiled "That's the spirit, sure I can buddy" he slapped Finns back "Oh" Finn said "Oh dam I forgot buddy are you alright" Finn smirked and giggled "I'll be alright Poe"

Stardestroyer - Spar Sector  
"Zhara Thaine, Mandolrian bounty hunter" said Captain Phasma "187 confirmed kills, Lethal marksmanship, in close range combat prefers two modified RX-7 blaster pistols, deadly hand to hand combatant" Kylo looked at the information on the hologram "Good bring her in" the blaster doors slid open the Mandalorian came in with a cocky strut her armour was scruffy and rusty with faded yellow outline around her helmet "So the famous First order scraping the bottom of the barrel, looking for rouge Mandalorians to do the jobs they can't handle"

"Careful girl" said Phasma "I wouldn't want to see you lose that strut as result of antagonising Master Ren" Zhara giggled "Pah I don't believe in space wizards just give the target and I'll deliver fatal shots"

Kylo couldn't abide her attitude any longer "Remove the helmet Mandalorian" she paused for a moment then raised her hands to remove it, Zhara had purple eyes, white hair with green tips her hair was shoulder length she was very pretty "Leave us Captain"

"Yes sir" replied Phasma she walked as the blast doors closed behind Phasma Kylo approached Zhara "I've studied Mandalorian battle strategy, However I doubt you were top of your class more rouge bounty hunter than Mandalorian warrior"

"You presume a lot Ren"

"Very well then I won't presume" Ren reached out with his hand Zhara also of a sudden realised she couldn't move "What are you"

"Ssssh I'm not presuming there it is your sister choose to join the first order as pilot, but you could never follow the rules so the clan exiled you but you wouldn't go without a fight you stole the armour and ship to escape, but all you truly want is your sister. Now you see you can't hide from me Zhara" his Force hold over her was strong and now Zhara realised with whom she was dealing "I know you have skill, potential, heart I need that" Zhara looked up into Rens black helmet were his eyes should be "Give me a name"

"Finn the traitor bring me his head"

Rebel Base - location top secret

Poe was helping Fin board an undercover bus ship taking him to Bespin "At least there's not many First Order garrisons near Bespin Finn but don't trust them slimy civilised types they'd rat you out in a half sec" Finn loaded the last of the cargo aboard the bus "Yeah but the General says the only lead to Maz Kanata is in cloud city"

"You think Maz has some information that could be useful"

"I think she's the only person in the galaxy that can help me find my path right now Poe, I wish I was like you that I just knew were I belonged and what I needed to fight for"

Poe smiled "We all need to know our purpose I guess Finn" Poe held out his hand "May the Force be with you Finn" Finn shook his hand it was hard to say goodbye to Poe all his life Finn never had a friend but now he had a friend like Poe who would jump in front of a blaster for him and Finn would gladly do the same.

As the bus rose slowly into the air Finn pulled the hood of his poncho over his head and waved goodbye for all he knew this would be the last time he'd ever see his friend again.

 

 


	3. Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late but like I said I torture myself getting these chapters down to short and sweet but enjoyable anway I hope you readers enjoy and tommrow chapter 4 will be uploaded it should be the longest of the story so far.

On his way to cloud city Finn could hardly sleep to avoid First Order detection he continued incogneto he began thinking on Poes words to him, What was Finn fighting for other than Rey and even though he was sure of his feelings for Rey he doubted she felt the same and soon she'll be a Jedi like those warrior princess you read about in books what could a former storm trooper a First Order traitor offer her.

If I find this lead on Maz Kannada how far will I have to travel to find her and even if I do how can she give me an answer to a question I don't know to ask, It seems a bit much to ask her what's my purpose ?. No one can give you an answer to a question like that they can't pull a reason to life out of thin air.

It's so strange I was trained to kill to fight and die for the First Order to wear one of those white uniforms to accept my place as a small cog in a giant machine, I remember laying in the barracks swapping stories with the only friends I ever had or knew about how one day we'd win a battle so big we'd be standing next to Hux and Phasma and honoured for our bravery on the battlefield.

Then that day came and I saw what we were trained for we were trained to terrorise small villages with real fighters willing to die of there own free will to stop our giant machine they died for there families & friends and they died as selfless heroes while we were just numbers in a computer pawns to be sacrificed and replaced on a whim.

When came down to it that day on Jakku I couldn't do it, I couldn't pull the trigger it's not in me to kill in cold blood, I didn't even want to help the resistance I did it all for Rey getting BB8 to the resistance helping with the attack on Starkiller base it was all for her.

The droid came rolling in through the blaster doors "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Cloud City please collect your things from the cargo and consider our travel routes for your next trip across the galaxy" It was bright when the Bus doors opened Finn held his hand up to block out the sun and jumped of onto the ship bay as the cargo doors opened Finn walked over to grab his essential bag he traded cargo work to get from bus to bus on his way here, Finn felt uneasy he couldn't explain it a sense of anxiety was in the back of his mind I'm just going into the open it that's all it's been a month aboard the buses it's time to find my answers.

As Finn swung his bag pack over his shoulder began his search in cloud city a higher raised ship bay was above "Now I've got you FN2187" Zhara said looking down upon him from the edge of the higher ship bay she tapped a few buttons on her wrist gauntlet com "Message to Ren I've found his traitor his head will be on route to his desk soon". 


	4. The Force Is a Strong Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but my wi-fi died this week, Also this chapter introduces another orginal character Kai Suttano more will be revealed in the future Kai is inspired by Donnie Yen so he is an Asian character so please picture him this way I know I can't force you but it's important to me that the cast be racially diverse.

Cloud City

It was very high society class of people who live here on cloud city even the workers dressed exceptionally well, while the grunt workers with oil stained overalls worked behind closed doors Finn knew he had to find the lower class people if he was to find his lead on Maz.

Zhara covered herself in a hooded black poncho to hide her combat attire and only armed herself with her blasters and retractable blade to keep a low profile, she shadowed the traitor FN2187 or as he's now known Finn. I have to wait until he's in a quiet place if I kill him right here in the open in cloud city they'll lock me up and through away the key even on a First Order controlled planet it'd be difficult this was a secret mission and I doubt the First Order will help me out of any entanglements.

Finn made his way to the lower platforms of the city gradually he noticed the class of people got dirtier and rougher the General told him to trust his instincts and he would find his lead maybe she was encouraging him to find his calling, I suppose I'm going to have to employ some detective skills to find this lead it's just a pity I don't posses any detective skills.

Zhara watched Finn as he walked endlessly through Cloud City for gods sake he's like a lost puppy she thought he was wandering through here advertising he's lost and vulnerable and Kylo Ren actually considers this idiot a threat not to mention if this guy is storm trooper material then no wonder the empire was destroyed.

"Mandalorians do like to talk of honour and loyalty yet the only loyalty they have is to the highest bidder" Zhara jumped and turned into her fighting stance fist forward and back hand on her blaster, It was a man with a blackened robe with a grey hood covering his face he had both hands resting on top his of his walking stick "You should watch yourself old man you know Mandalorians also excel on eliminating those who stand in our way" the man smirked "and yet your targets gone"  
"WHAT ?" Zhara turned sharply in Finns direction and true enough he was gone she turned sharply back to the stranger who was also gone now "Dam It !"

Finn stopped for a drink at a bar looking out over one of the ship bays he sat down at the bar to order when a hand landed on his shoulder "No time my friend" Finn turned his head it was the man in the black robe only now he had his hood down he had black hair in a top knot and a burn scar across his eyes which both were pale and ghostly he was clearly blind, "Who are you ?" Finn said nervously "Your guide boy"  
"Guide to what"

"The larger galaxy among the stars"

Then the man made a strange facial glance like he heard something no one else could and with his right hand pushed Finn off his chair and he fell back behind the bar, The mystery man twirled round ducking to the ground as a laser blast flew over his head smashing into the mirror behind the bar over Finns head "Nice try nerf herder, but I always get my target it's a point of pride" she thrust her jet boots for a high jump tearing out of her poncho using her blasters she fired again and again but the mystery man rolled missing the first two blasts which hit the floor then jumping backwards to his feet the second two blasts hit the floor again he then got into a fighting stance with his staff.

Zhara was hanging from the bar chandelier as everyone ran out, holding on with one hand the mystery man jumped onto a table and jumped again into the air twirling extending his staff which smacked hard into Zharas chest before she could raise her blaster she came crashing down through a table and her blaster went off, blowing the chain of the swinging Chandelier which then fell on top of the bar.

"He Yah" she screamed tearing up through the table holding out her blaster the mystery man then slapped it out of her hand with his staff that's a broken hand she thought when she retreated back holding it in pain, "Aaaahh" she screamed "You are beatin bounty hunter give it up save yourself further injury"  
"I don't think so" she pulled out her extending short sword she pushed the button on the hilt and the blade came shooting out" lunging forward she slashed right and he stepped back, she swung left and he blocked with his staff then knocked her back with the bottom end of his staff.

"Aaaaaaaaagh" she jumped through the air draging the blade upwards he blocked her by holding his staff horizontally the blade hit the staff so hard it left her hand and he struck her in the back of the head from the left side OH Zhara thought when she was seeing everything on its side only then did she feel the whack to her head.

Finn looked at the mystery man with awe "I believe your looking for someone Finn" Finn jumped over the bar "How'd you do that"  
"The Force is a strong ally one only needs to accept its help, come with me" the mystery man pulled his grey hood over his head "Wait, wait what's your name"  
"Kai Suttano, and we are late"  
Finn looked at him in wonder "For What ?" 


End file.
